Total Crazy Warriors Part 1
by Nikitamaster
Summary: Chaos, Fighting, Swearing, Stupidity.. As usual.. Another parody of cats and Warriors! So Enjoy this FanFiction! This is my first FanFiction so please be easy on me?
1. Waffles

**Author's Note- Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction and I decided to try making one.. So PLEASE try to enjoy enjoy**

* * *

Cloudtail: "Hey, Hey Firestar! Hey, hey Firestar!" Cloudtail as ussual was annoying the warriors and derping..

Firestar: "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Firestar turned around with a pissed look on his face

Cloudtail: "Hi :3" Running off Firestar heard him snickering as he ran off into the forest.

Graystripe: "Ignore him.. Also Fire.. I have a question..." Graystripe walked up to Firestar holding a waffle* Do you like... WAFFLES

Bluestar: "NOBODY LOVES YOU AND YOUR WAFFLES!" Grabbing her stiff rabbit she wacked him across the head with it

Ferncloud: "HEY GUYS! I'm expecting kits!" Nobody turned to her due to the fact that it was ussual that she made all the kits..

Ferncloud: "What? Nobody cares?" Ferncloud runs off crying like and idiot

Bluestar: "Stupid she cat.." Rolling her eyes she walked away from Graystripe's bruised and bleeding body on the ground

Firestar: "I wonder how I rule this clan.. -.- I need a vacation.." Firestar suddenly poofed away in a blue cloud to a place not know...

Sandstorm: "NOOO FIRESTAR!" She explodes into a bunch of marshmellows while they squeel saying "EAT ME"

Mousefur: "Wahhhh? I thought you blew up O.o"

Hollyleaf: "IN SECTION 2032, LINE B STATES THAT NO CAT MAY EXPLODE INTO MARSHMELLOWS THAN ASK TO BE EATEN!" As ussual Hollyleaf came in and started to yell about the warrior code..

Fallen Leaves: "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Grabbing Hollyleaf by the tail he drags her into the tunnels while she screams..

Hollyleaf: "SECTION 4020, LINE Z STATES THAT YOU SHALL NOT GRAB ANOTHER CAT BY HIS/HER TAIL" She yells at Fallen Leaves and whacking him with the Code Book

Bluestar: Shoots Hollyleaf in the neck with a tranq dart. "Man I had to shut that bitch but" Bluestar says as the clan watches the limp Hollyleaf get dragged into the tunnels by Fallen Leaves

* * *

**Author's Note- Umm.. I got nothing to say about this.. It's short and horrible.. Please REVIEW what you think it deserves.. And if you want than Favorite ^^**


	2. Catmint

**Author's Note- Hey Guys! I'm trying out a new way of writing this so yea.. Enjoy my fails xD**

* * *

It was a peacefull day in THunderclan. Bird where cerping and perfect weather. Everything was fine till... "WHERE IS THE CATMINT!" Jayfeather's meow rang through the forest and all the leaves and prey dropped dead..  
"Erm.. I don't know.." Spottedleaf SO wasn't hiding the catmint behind her back as she backed away from Jayfeather. "Go get some more.." She mubbled backing into the bushes and running off. "Stupid stealers.. Stealing my catmint..  
We need it.. BUT NOOOO.. They take it.." Complaining Jayfeather left the camp to search for more. Moement he left, Spottedleaf jumped out showering the gathered cats with leaves. "CATMINT FOR EVERYONE!"

* * *

**Atuthor's Note- Sorry for the short chapter.. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER! Anyway, Please REVIEW what it deserves and if you want than Favorite ^^**


	3. Bacon Explosions

**Author's Note- If you read my last chapter than you got my note.. Anyway this chapter is longer than the others so enjoy. Also IT IS longer but the format makes it look smaller .**

* * *

====================================================================================================================  
REWARD; If you can guess my favorite Warrior cat book in the first series than you get to write the next chapter ^^  
====================================================================================================================

* * *

By the time the clan got high off the mint there was party streamers, soda, beer bottles and shattered glass everywhere.. "WE ARE YOUNGGGGG!" Firestar,Bluestar,Cloudtail and Graystripe where in a line holding wine and beer  
bottles. When Jayfeather saw this he facepawed "Well.. Damn it.. That's why I should never trust anyone.." "Hey Jayfeather.. Want some booze?" A random cat walks over to Jayfeather before falling onto his face. "YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK THIS!"  
Jayfeather grabs a load of catmint and gets high.  
Few hours later after getting high, drunk and shit. The clan was passed out on the ground with a huge mess. Instantly Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe appears wearing a tiaras and pink dresses. "Clean up, Clean up! We are the clean up crew!" They  
Sing the song as they start to tidy up. When they finish they poof away in a cloud of pixie dust. "I-I'm alright.." A cat stammers in the background before falling off the high-rock. "Well.. Fuck this shit.. I'm gonna go get high and write more shit like this"  
The writer says before he explodes into bacon. "SECTION 4212, LINE E STATES THAT THE WRITER MAY NOT EXP-" Hollyleaf is cut off as a knife lodged in her throat. She falls over while Bluestar is standing feet away flipping a knife. "Damn.. She's becoming more bitchy.."

* * *

**Author's Note- So what did you think of my new writing style? Please REVIEW and favorite if you think it's approprite ^^**


	4. Jay x Stick

**Author's Note- This chapter is dedicated to TheFanOfFiction my first "Legit" REVIEWER and FOLLOWER.. So enjoy as always**

* * *

What would of actually happened if Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight got together.. "HEY BRAMBLECLAW! I CAN FLLLLYYYYYY" She jumps off the cliff in an attempt to fly.. "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE" Brambleclaw jumps off the edge after her flapping  
his paws like a bird. Guess what! They flew! ... Wait... Wrong script.. They istead crashed to the ground and died.. After Thunderclan buried their body's the clan resumed it's business Ferncloud running around saying she's expecting kits again.. Damn.. She should be in  
16 and pregnant.. But anyway.. The cats where ignoring her till Yellowfang randomly appeared. "JAYFEATHER! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SNEAKING INTO OTHER CAT'S DREAMS?!" She starts to whack Jayfeather with a stick. "NO! MAI STICK THAT I LOVE!" Relieving there is now an awkward  
science Jayfeather turned to face them. "Erm.. You never heard that" He grabs it and runs off into the forest. Firestar runs out holding catmint. "PARTY TIME!"

As usual you know what happens when Thunderclan gets high.. End of humanity.. Wait would it be felineity? I don't know I GIVE UP! The writer throws down his pen and erupts into cheese balls. "SECTION 69, LINE G STATES NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO DIE OR EXPLODE ANYMORE!"  
Hollyleaf puts on a pair of glasses and pulls out the "Warrior Code Book" "SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMN IT!" Ninja cat descends from the ceiling and snaps her neck in half. There!" He then vanishes randomly into the dark. The clan is silent for a second before becoming high and  
dunk. "I RULE THE WORLD!" Slurs Firestar before he falls off the tall-rock into the mob of cats below.

* * *

**Author's Note- Please give a REVIEW and favorite if you wish ^^ You still got time to guess my favorite book before the 10th chapter**


	5. Baseball

**Author's Note- TheFanOfFiction Has won the reward ^^ The book was "Into The Wild" Chapter 6 will be written by him!**

* * *

"EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLING" Firestar, Graystripe, Millie, Brambleclaw, and leafpool like up in a line side by side and start to shuffle. The song ends but they keep shuffling. "The song may of ended.. But We ain't stopping!" Brambleclaw shouted over the noise of cheering

and screaming. SUDDENLY a unicorn appeared out of no where! "I Shall name you Fluffy!" Firestar slurs as he drunkenly hugs Fluffy. Fluffy stands up and Bitch slaps him so he falls over passed out. "KILL IT!" Sandstorm staggers over but before she gets near Fluffy she passes out

from too much cat mint.

Meanwhile Shadowclan was watching them with binoculars like spys. "Agent 512. Do you read me?" A cat pulls out a walkie-talker. "DAMN IT TIGERHEART! I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Flametail hits Tigerheart around the head with a med-kit.. Damn medicine cats... Buying

"HEY! Shut it!" Meowing Tigerstar descended from the tree limb. "We don't need you to blow the mission" He rolls his eyes as he steps onto the ground. "We need to kill Fires-" He is cut off as his head goes flying... Demoman from TF2 is standing screaming like an idiot. "THERE CAN ONLY BE ONEEE!" He

charges toward the others as they scream like pussies and run for their lives. "SECTION 1111, LINE D STATES THAT No PLAYER FROM OUTSIDE OF WARRIORS CAN BE IN A FANFICTION!" Hollyleaf ruined the fun... Again... "Hey Demoman..." The writer turns to the Demoman with a troll face. "Need some heads?" The

Demoman turns toward Hollyleaf and charges her. "AND IT'S A HOME RUN!" Firestar with a microphone, and a hat said while standing in a suit as if it's baseball.. The head was f- The writer is cut off as blood splatters the page from Hollyleaf's head.. "DAMN IT FIRESTAR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The

Writer gets up are runs over to Firestar.

FIVE HOURS LATER... Sitting a few feet, Thunderclan watches the writer beat Firestar into the ground. "How long has he been doing this?" Cloudtail asked over shoulder to Bluestar. She looks at her watch. "About 5 hours.." "Oh.." He turns around and swallows some popcorn. The writer finishes up and

spits onto Firestar's broken body. "There you whore.. Take it as a lesson!" He walks away like a badass while Firestar struggles to get up while bleeding. "LEAFPOOL! GET YO FUCKING ASS HERE!" Shouting Leafpool runs over. "Wut dude? YOLO SWAG" She meows while having a troll face on her face. "NOOOOOOO"

Ferncloud, Bluestar, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Jayfeather tackle Leafpool and start to shred her. Her g- ==FOLLOWING WAS TO VIOLENT TO WRITE IN WORDS==

* * *

**Author's Note- Well guys... I have no comment on this chapter but how crazy it is... I think I'm high on catmint.. Please REVIEW and favorite!**


	6. Cazy Party

**Author's Note- Hey! Here is the chapter written by FanOfTheFiction.. Enjoy!

* * *

Just another day where Thunderclan is drunk as hell… As usual. "Hey hey guys I found catmint" "Dammit Graystripe I was gonna find the catmint". Did I mention they also get really damn high. Thunderclan is gonna have another party. "SECTION 6969, LINE L NO MORE CRAZY PARTY'S". Hollyleaf fell as Bluestar looked at her with a bloody face "How the hell is she still alive". Ferncloud sat in the corner crying because no gived a shit she was having kits. Firestar was high as for the rest of the clan. Graystripe saw waffles and Firestar saw a cat shitting rainbows with a pop-tart as a body "I shall call you Nyan Cat". Firestar randomly staggered after this godly cat. Graystripe got so drunk he started picking fights and at some point he went to Shadowclan territory and picked fights there. THEN BOOM EVERYTHING EXPLODES INTO BACON AND MARSHMALLOWS EVEN THE AUTHOR. Everyone the passed out and ended up at different locations of the forests.

* * *

**Author's Note- I may be delayed with future updates due to school and tests coming up.. So post a REVIEW and favorite if you want! Here is the link to FanOfTheFiction- /u/4553279/TheFanOfFiction


	7. Chapter Updates

**Hey guys! Sorry for no updates! I've had work and exams so for sometime I won't be able to uplode anymore till exams are other but I will try to!**

* * *

**Since no-body is reviewing I will not upload anymore chapters till I get atleast 2 REVIEWS after each upload. **

**Sorry but it's annoying to have no-body reviewing I am stopping the uploads**


	8. A Future For Warriors!

Alright guys! Since you've been begging me and I've stopped being lazy, I shall resume uploads! But first of all, let me get back into my typing since I haven't typed for a while. Also updates will be slower due to the fact of my school work and my advanced classes! So enjoy!


	9. Graystripe And A Stiff Rabbit

"Hey Bluestar!" Growling Bluestar turned around and looked at Squirrelflight. "You.. Are.. FAT!" Laughing crazily, Squirrelflight ran off. Before she could get far, a fat and lazy Cloudpelt fell ontop of her from the sky. "WE'RE SO FUCKING HIGGGHHHHKEBEIFHENEDHJEHD" Slurred Firestar, Blackstar and Mistytar and they wandered around the gathering clearing laughing like crazy since they were high. Onestar as usual was in the bushes doing something that nobody would really like to know about. The rest of the clans were throwing water balloons at each other. "BOOM! HEADSHOT MOTHEERFUCKER!" Yelled Leafpool as she jumped down in a ninja costume and threw a huge balloon into Spottedleaf's face. "NIGGA SAY WHAT?!" Spottedleaf's pulls out a shot gun the is loaded with water balloons and starts shooting Leafpool till she is naked of fur. "So it was a crazy gath-" Before the narrator could finish, a bullet hole appears in his crotch and chest before he falls over and Bluestar is standing there with a sniper and a eypatch on. "This is my story!" "NOPE! THIS IS MAI WORLD CAUSE IM SPECIAL!" Tigerstar appears wearing a dress and butterfly wings. "FUCK OFF! NOBODY LOVES YOU!" Every shouts at Tigerstar. "I love you! I'm excepting your kits!" Shouted Ferncloud as she started to chase Tigerstar as he tried to run away. "CATMINT FOR EVERYONE!" Yelled Blackstar throwing the cat weed at the gathering of clans.

"Everything ends up looking like marshmallows and pie... Pie? WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY SCRIPT!?" The writer shouted as he got up and pulling out a minigun. "AWW.. crap.." Screamed Ashfur as he got ripped to pieces by the bullet. "SECTION 1936, LINE 20, LETTER L, STATES THAT NO WARRIOR CAT IS ALLOWED TO HAVE A MINI GUN!" Shouted Hollyleaf as she appeared wearing glasses and holding a book. Suddenly Graystripe walks up and knocks her out with a stiff rabbit.


End file.
